Never forget
by BubbleBillie
Summary: Random Kagome x Inuyasha fluff! Kogame's depressed and Inuyasha tries to cheer her up! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid


**Love Fluff! Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: (A little summary; I suck at spelling) Kagome is sort of... depressed. Inuyasha tries to cheer her up!**

x-x-x-x

**Kagome's POV:**

I was riding my bike down the street to Kaede's house because their was something urgent I needed to tell her when something jumped in my path, I hit the break immediately so I didn't hit it but I fell off and my bike fell. I looked up and saw a little kid standing over me with a grin "You must be Kagome"

I cautiously got up and dusted myself off "...Yes"

"Then... miss Kaede isn't home right now, she wants you to go meet up with Inuyasha, wherever he is" He laughed "Good luck trying to find him"

I stood there dumbfoundedly while he took off running. I chased after him and I kept on running after him, we passed many people and I pushed a couple of them cause I needed to know more about what he was talking about. Why would Kaede want me to meet up with Inuyasha? Why did he call her miss Kaede? What is this kid's name? Why would he jump in my path?

We passed some mroe people but one of them grabbed the back of my shirt collar so I couldn't chase the kid. I sighed and looked up at the man... it was Inuyasha.

He was slightly laughing "Beating up little kids already, are we?"

"Shut up" I growled "Put me down!"

"No," He said bluntly lifting me higher in the air by my shirt collar

"..." I smirked "Sit, boy"

He immediately fell to the ground, as did I. Now he was growling "What was that for!?"

"I wanted down" I get up and dust myself off once again "You ruined my chance to get that kid! Oh, um, Kaede wanted me to meet up with you but I don't understand why though, this isn't going to help. I should just go do what those teens told me to do"

"What teens? You're not making any sense" He also got up and started walking aimlessly so I started walking beside him. He kept glancing at me "Why are you following me?"

"I..." I trailed off "I don't know"

"You're acting different, what's wrong?" That was more of a statement than a question

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Hey, guys!" I giggled and ran to a group of teenagers on the playground_

_"Why is __**she**__ here?" A boy with brown hair huffed "I thought we agreed to ignore her"_

_"We did..." A girl with with long blonde hair sighed "She's just a lost little doggy aimlessly looking for a master"_

_"Face it, Kagome!" Another boy with green hair yelled in my face "You're not one of us! And you never will be! So leave us alone"_

_"You're an ugly disusting pig! We don't need you around! You're so gross!" Another girl with blue hair shrieked "I can't even stand to look at you!"_

_"Oh," I looked down at the ground, wiping tears from my eyes_

_"Why do you keep following us!?" Another boy with red hair crossed his arms "Go away! You're just a worthless brat! You're so spoiled! Why do we even bother with you!?"_

_"You're so humilating to even talk to! I mean, look at you! That outfit doesn't go good with your skin color and that skirt is stained! Your shirt is ruffled and your shoes are all muddy! You always look like you're about to puke and your hair is too short! But it has nothing to do with your clothes, it's you! You're a bother to everybody! We hate you!" The girl with blue hair screamed in my ear_

_The girl with blonde hair huffed "__**Everybody**__ hates you! Nobody wants you here! Just go die in a hole for all we care! You shouldn't have been born in the first place! You're too much of a bother for us to care, just leave us alone! We don't want you here!"_

_The boy with green hair snorted "None of us need you, if you died tomorrow then all of us could go on living without any regret, and ya know why?"_

_"No, why?" I looked up at him with hope_

_"Because you're an annoyance. We don't hate you because you're rude, we don't hate you because you're a girly girl... we hate you because you're an annoyance and a bother to everyone!" The boy with red hair huffed_

_"You're an idiot! You ugly pig!" The blonde haired girl furrowed her eyebrows "Just look at you! When was the last time you looked in the mirror!?"_

_"Today!" I shouted back, upset and wiping some more tears out of my eyes_

_"Then when was the last time you had your last eye exam?" The red haired boy rolled his eyes "You're one heck of an ugly horse"_

_And with that, I ran off crying_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Nothing's wrong, I'm completely fine" I wiped off some tears in my eyes, that happened to me a couple days ago at the park down the street, it was really a park, just a swingset.

"You're _not_ fine, what happened?" He demanded to know

I flinched at the sudden question "Nothing!" I continued walking until I saw the same boy with brown hair walk down the street getting closer and closer. I wanted to have a mental break down, he walked up to me "Hey, stupid"

I didn't respond, I just kept walking passed him. He got angry and grabbed my wrist, he got my attention so he let go and crossed his arms "Hey! I want to talk to you!"

"I have _NOTHING_ to talk about" I furrowed my eyebrows "Not with _you_"

"Fine! Go and cry like you did a couple days ago! It was just some friendly critism but _nooooooo_, you can't stand critism, can you!?" He rolled his eyes

"CALLING ME A DISGUSTING PIG AND AN UGLY HORSE IS NOT WHAT YOU CALL _FRIENDLY_! SAYING I'M A WORTHLESS BRAT AND HUMILATING TO TALK TO NOT WHAT YOU CALL _FRIENDLY_! SAYING YOU DON'T NEED ME AND I SHOULD JUST GO DIE IN A WHOLE IS NOT WHAT YOU CALL _FRIENDLY!_ SAYING EVERYBODY HATES ME AND I'M AN ANNOYANCE TO EVERYONE IS _NOT_ WHAT YOU CALL _FRIENDLY!_" I shouted and stormed off to the lake. I sat down by the lake on a small hill staring at the water. I sighed and picked up a couple rocks and tossed them into the lake

I hear footsteps walking towards me and then stop. I hear someone sit down next to me, I looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting there staring at the water "So... what was that all about?"

"Just bullies saying they think Kikyo's the princess and I'm the frog" I pursed my lips "It's not like I care though. They're just jerks"

"Don't give me that crap," He snapped "You care, you care _too_ much. They _are_ jerks and after you ran off, I beat them up when they wouldn't tell me what that was about, but now that you told me, I get to beat 'em up twice!"

I slightly giggled "They said I was a ugly horse that deserved to go die in a whole, they said that I was a disgusting pig and a worthless brat, they said that nobody wants me or needs me, they said that everybody hates me. I can't blame them for thinking that but it still hurts"

"No, duh!" He snickered. I sighed and stared at the water. He rolled his eyes "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Why? Do you _really_ care _that_ much?" I smiled at him, he slightly blushed "As if!"

"It was just a simple question..." I sighed and looked back at the water. I suddenly sneezed as the wind picked up and blew my hair back.

"Are you cold?" He asked me suddenly

I smiled "So you _do_ care?"

"Fine, I care, what of it?" He crossed his arms

"It's nice to know that you car about me, is all" I yawned

He put his arm around me "I think we should go inside"

"Mm, maybe..." I looked up at him, I gazed into those big honey golden eyes of his as he gazed into mine. I didn't notice we were leaning in until he kissed me. My eyes widened but fluttered closed.

After a minute, he pulled away, breathless, as was I. It took us a minute to catch our breath but once we did, I quickly kissed him back. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

I will never forget the day I found out I was in love with Inuyasha... I will never forget today

x-x-x-x

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
